Electronic messages can be sent in text format, for example as emails or text messages. In some instances, a user may prefer to listen to speech or other audio corresponding to the text content of some such messages. Software solutions exist for converting text-based content to speech. However, converting text-based content into speech-based content consumes computer resources that may not always be readily available. It also may be unnecessary to convert every text-based message that a user receives into speech, as the user may prefer to simply read some of the text-based messages.